It Can Be Me
by time2dancecpj
Summary: Sequel to 'It Can't Be Me'. Christa has spent the past few months with her real parents in Arendelle. She has learned to control her fire. Mostly. She finds it easiest when Jacob, a new kid in town, helps calm her down. But when an enemy comes for the royal family, will Christa be able to save the ones she loves? Or does this new threat want to send her somewhere else? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

I was living peacefully with my family for a couple months now. That is, if you call peaceful fire and ice filled chaos. With my fire powers and Elsa's snow ones, there was something amazing happening everyday. Whether it was snowgies or little creatures of my own, we would always be there to support one another.

A few months back, I turned 16. Best. Birthday. Ever! The whole town threw me a giant party. Anna and Kristoff distracted me the whole day while Elsa and the villagers got everything set up. It was a blast!

Anna, Kristoff and I spent a lot of time together. They were still getting the hang of being parents and I their daughter. But we found a way to make it work.

Anna, my Mother, would show me around the village. We would go shopping and visit all the villagers. She would also show me parts around the castle. Where she went when she was a kid. And how to jump on the couches and match the people in the paintings in her favorite room.

Kristoff, my Father, would take me ice collecting and to see the rock trolls. Oh! And let me take a ride on Sven. I can't touch the ice except with special gloves on for...obvious reasons. I tried once with normal gloves on. Let's just say we ran away as fast as we could. And the rock trolls. They were the best Grandparents ever!

Elsa, my Aunt, is still helping me control my powers. She even taught me how to make clothing out of my fire. How cool is that?! But she plays with me as well.

And Olaf. He was...well...Olaf!

Living in Arendelle was the best thing ever! Considering I have a real family here, there's no place I'd rather be. And get this, I'm a Princess! Can you believe it? Neither can I.

Today was as normal as a day in Arendelle can be. With all that magic and everything, there really is no normal. Anna and Kristoff had just said goodnight to me. I am now laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and remembering every great moment since I got here.

How I got here? I'm still not sure. I'm not allowed in the forest until my powers are more controlled. But once I can go in, I'm going to figure it out.

My thoughts were interrupted by a thud. I sit up and look over to my window. Laying underneath it is a man. By the looks of it he climbed through the window. I get out of bed with shaking knees, and carefully walk over to where he is now standing.

"Hey," I say. The man turns around, startled by my words. He jumps back out the window. "Stop!" I yell.

He doesn't. So without a second thought, I follow him out the window and into the village. He turns around and is surprised that I am still following him. He picks up speed as he runs into the woods.

I stop in front of the trees. Elsa said I'm not allowed in. But I've learned to control it better. Should I? I take a deep breath and run in.

"Hello?" I yell when I can't find him. I see a figure stumble up a tree. Running over to it, I try to get him to talk once more. "Hey! Who are you and why were you in the castle?"

The man hangs from one of the branches and looks down at me, an evil smirk across his face. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" he asks.

"I asked you first. But if you must know, I am Princess Christa of Arendelle."

The man looks at me confused and mumbles my name. After a while he remembers I'm still standing underneath him and puts his smirk back on. "Lets not bother with names. Just know that I am Royalty as well."

"Wait, what?" I ask. "That can't be true."

"Oh, but it is. Ask your family. They know about me."

"Like the reason you came into my room?"

"Not that. I honestly had no idea you were in there." he chuckles as he lands on the ground. Standing perfectly straight, I see he is about the same height as Kristoff. "I was just trying to sneak into the castle, that's all."

The man starts to circle me, but I make sure to always face him. My hands are out, ready to use fire if necessary. "And why is that?" I ask.

"Why do you think, child?"

If he wanted to get into the castle, I assume it had to do with my family, since they know about him. But if he was planning on seeing people, why did he... "Why did you run away when you say me, you coward?"

"Got a feisty one now don't we?"

"Answer the question." I growl.

"Fine, fine. I wasn't expecting you to be there. And I didn't want to get caught just yet."

This is getting confusing. Why did he want to get into the castle? Who is he? Why did he not want to get caught _just yet_?

"Now calm down." he says. "Let's just get you bac-OW!" He tried to grab my hand, but I lit a small fire in my palm. He backed away, clutching his hurt hand, saying some...not nice things.

"Don't touch me." I say. He looks back at me, stands a bit straighter, and frowns as he walks close.

"Alright Princess. You go back home and tell your family I'm coming. And this time, I have back up."

"I will when you tell me who you are."

He smiles. "Why should I?"

"You mean besides the fact that I need to tell them who you are?"

"Yes," he says. I light a small fire in each palm. "Just tell them what I look like. They'll know who I am. As far as I know, no one else has tried what I've done."

"What is it that you have done exactly?"

"I'd love to stay and chat, Princess. But I must leave. I'm sure this wont be our last encounter." And with that, he runs back through the forest. I don't bother chasing him. There's no point. So I put away my flames and walk back to the castle.

When I get there, I'm greeted by Anna. "Where were you? Some people said they saw you chasing a man through the village. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry Mother. I'll explain. But can Father and Elsa hear it as well?"

"Of course, Christa. Do you need to get cleaned up first?"

"No. I need to tell you now. It's an emergency."

 **That was a fun first chapter, wasn't it? Please review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Real quick, I want to make a shout out to ErinMilne and Frozen789 for the reviews!**

"What's wrong, Christa?" Elsa asks when she sees my worried expression.

"OK, so I was in bed when someone fell through my window. When he saw me, he ran back out and I ran after him into the forest. Then he-"

"Wait, what?" Kristoff interupts. "Christa, you know you can't do that."

"But Father, I had to-"

"Kristoff, she was doing what her instincts told her to do." Elsa protests. I could tell she was mad as well, but I think she can relate to what I did.

"Yeah, cause chasing a complete stranger into the woods which you are forbidden to go into in the middle of the night with unstable fire power is a good idea?" he said.

I tried to get their attention, but Elsa and Kristoff were to busy arguing to notice.

"She can control them well enough not to let a whole forest catch fire."

"But how do you know that, Elsa? I don't want my daughter to think it's OK to chase random strangers."

"I thought this was about her powers?"

"So I can't worry about other things?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Kristoff! I'm saying that Christa is smart enough to know what to do in situations!"

"But what about you? You couldn't learn what to do for over 15 years! How do you know she can do that stuff?"

"Because she's not me, Kristoff! She is Christa!"

"So she can't do the same thing?"

"She won't! She didn't live the way I did! She-"

"ENOUGH!" I yell. I let flames rise from my palms, trying to get their attention. They all turn their heads and stare at me in surprise. "Do you want me to explain what happened or do you just want to argue about what I can and can't do when I'm standing right in front of you?!"

"Yes. Sorry, Christa. Please continue." Elsa says.

I let the flames go and take deep, calm breath. "So I followed him. When I found him, he asked who I was and I told him." Kristoff opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Anna placed a hand on his arm. "We argued about him being royalty as he claimed to be and why he was trying to get into the castle. He didn't tell me why, but he told me to tell you he's here and he has back up this time."

"Who was it?" Anna asks.

"He never told me. But he was about as tall as Father. He wore royal clothing and said he did something along the lines of you wouldn't forget."

"Anything else?" Kristoff asks.

"Um...oh! And he had red hair with sideburns the same color." I remember seeing that when we ran through the village.

Anna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She started crying and Kristoff hugged her.

"Mother, what is it?"

"I can't believe it." Anna says. Her and Kristoff start talking quietly so I can't hear.

"Elsa," I say. "Who is it?"

She looks down at me, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

 **It's short, but it has a big concept. I'll probably update later today or early tomorrow morning so it's not that long of a wait. What did you think? Are you excited to see Hans? Let me know! Reviews make me type faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ErinMilne for the review!**

"Who?" I ask. Prince Hans? I've never heard of him. If he was that important to do that to Anna, why had they never told me about him?

"Christa, go to bed." Elsa says.

"But why is he so important?"

"It doesn't matter. If he comes back, run to one of us as fast as you can. We'll know how to deal with him."

"But Elsa-"

"I said go to bed. We're not going to get you involved with him."

"But I can help! I can use my fire and-"

"Christa! Go to bed!" Elsa yelled.

I turn around and run to my room. I flop on my bed and start to cry. If this man can hurt my family, and he probably already has, why wont they tell me? Why wont Elsa let me help? I can protect them. I know I can. But why don't they understand?

After a couple minutes, I sit up and come up with a plan. I decide to look for this Prince Hans myself. I'm not going to just sit around and watch him take control of my family. I climb out the window and head for the village. I'm not entirely focused on my surroundings, just focused on what I'm going to do when I find him. That's when I bump into someone.

"Ow!" I say when I hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" the person asks. He offers me his hand to pull me up. I shake my head and stand up on my own.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine." I look at his face. At first, I thought it was Prince Hans. But then I realized he didn't have sideburns. He also had brown hair and definitely looked younger. I notice him staring so I look down at my bare feet. They have never been more interesting in my life. When did that freckle get there? "I'm Jacob." He says as he stretches out his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand, careful not to burn him.

"Princess Christa." I introduce myself.

"Christa?" he mumbles. Jacob then bows.

"No, no it's fine. You don't have to do that. It's just a title."

"Just a title?" Jacob repeats as he stands straight up. "What do you mean _just_ a title? Being royalty is the best thing ever!"

"Not really. I mean, it's fun, but I'd rather live here in the village with my family." I gesture to the buildings around us. "Being a Princess is stressful. Everyone has these huge expectations for me."

There he goes again. Staring at me like he's mesmerized by my face. I feel my cheeks heat up. They get even more red when he tucks a lose piece of red hair behind my ear. Um...what do I do now...exactly? Anyone?

"Christa!" I hear from behind me. I've never been so happy to hear Elsa's angry voice. Turning around, I see her stomping towards the two of us. OK, maybe standing in complete silence with a random stranger wouldn't be that bad. "Where have you been?"

"Elsa, I can explain. I went to go look for Hans and I-"

"You did what? Alright, back to the castle, now." I follow behind her as we make our way back. I already know I'm neck deep in trouble.

"Hey, Christa!" Jacob says. I turn around and see him coming towards me. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" Hanging out with a stranger you randomly bumped into? Is that normal in Arendelle? "I mean, if Elsa will let you." He smirks.

I giggle at his comment. "Yeah. Do you just want to meet here? Say, 11ish?"

"Sure. See you then, Christa." Jacob grabs my hand and kisses the top of it. Again, my cheeks heat up as he runs in the opposite direction.

"Christa? Who was that?" Elsa asks. Oh. Forgot she was there.

"Um, Jacob. I bumped into him on my way to find Hans." I face her.

Elsa sighs and holds her head in her hands. "You are so much like Anna."

"How?" I laugh. "Besides the fact that she gave birth to me."

"You think a random stranger you bump into is going to be your true love."

"Wait, what? Where did you get the idea that I thought that." Because I did not think that. I'm still getting used to how things work here in Arendelle, but I'm pretty sure I did not think that. Right? "And who was the stranger Anna thought she loved?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just get you back." We start walking towards the castle. "Don't forget your still in trouble for sneaking out."

"I know." I sigh.

 **There you have it! I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I'll update sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early. Why? I don't know. Oh wait, that's right! I'm hanging out with Jacob today. It'll be fun to go to the village with someone my age. Don't get me wrong, I love going with my family. But it's gotten a little lonely not having someone like me to be around. Weird huh?

Anyways, I made myself a dress with my fire. It's a short red dress with little flames designs around the edge of the skirt. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, put my glasses on and ran out the door.

I sprint to the kitchen and sit in my chair with a huge smile plastered on my face. Elsa walked in the dining room and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Christa, what are you doing here so early?" she asks.

"I figured I'd eat early so I wont be late to meet Jacob."

Elsa sighs. "Is Anna or Kristoff up yet?" I shrug my shoulders. "OK. You want your usual?"

"Yes!" I say. Elsa smiles and asks a maid to bring me a plate of pancakes. "Hey, Elsa?"

"Yeah?" She sits next to me.

"Could you tell me who Hans is?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when my pancakes came. "We'll talk about this later. Go ahead and eat up! You don't want to be late to see Jacob."

I nod and begin eating. Once the pancakes are gone, I stand up, say bye to Elsa and head towards the village. It was only 10, but I wanted to stop by Oakens real quick to pick up some carrots for Sven. And Olaf.

The chimes rang when I entered the store. "Yoo Hoo." Oaken says when I walk in.

"Hi Oaken! I'm here to get some carrots for Sven." I say. I come here every few days to pick up some more, so he knows me well.

"I see. Could I interest you in this necklace today, Christa?" He asks. I look at the necklace. It has a silver chain that seems to shine. On the chain was half of a rock. It looked as if it was a broken piece from another rock.

"Oaken, where did you find that?" I ask as I hold it in my hand.

"Some fellow came in and gave it to me. So you want that and the carrots, ya?"

I bite my lip. "Um..." I hold the rock in my hand. My palm starts to heat up, but it feels different. Not like when I use my fire, in a different warm kind of way. "Sure. Yes, both please." I clip the necklace on, pay for the items, and wave bye to Oaken.

Once I'm out of the shop, I head towards where I met Jacob. Sure enough, he's standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Jacob!" I say when I walk up to him.

"Hello, Christa." He bows and grabs my hand, placing a kiss on it like he did last night. My cheeks start to glow red.

I clear my throat, causing him to stand back up. "So, uh...What do you want to go? Wait! I mean what do you want to do? Or where do you want to go? Heh." Smooth Christa. Real smooth.

Jacob chuckles. "Wherever you want to do is fine." He says with a wink and a smirk.

"OK. Um...You want to just walk around for a bit?"

"Sure!"

We spend the day walking around the village. We bought some things from a few shops, ate dinner, and danced around a small band. It was awesome! We ended up at the edge of a dock, our bare feet in the water.

"Wait," I say. "You have a library with how many books?"

Jacob laughs. "Thousands! Possibly millions. To many to count."

I sigh and watch the setting sun. "I wish Arendelle had a library like that."

I feel something grab my hand. I look down and see Jacob holding my hand. My face turns a deep shade of red.

"What if I could give you a library like that?" Jacob offers. I look up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Jacob pulls me to my feet. He brushes some hair away from my face. Then something weird happens. He gets down on one knee, still holding my hand.

"Christa, I can give you everything. Will you marry me?"

I stare at him wide-eyed and opened mouth. Not from excitement, not from happiness. A little bit from surprise. But mostly from confusion.

"Wait, what?" I manage to get out of my shock.

He smiles. "Is that a yes?"

I yank my hand away and slap him across the face. "No! No! That means no! What the heck? Why would you even ask that?" I pick up my bags and head towards the castle.

"Wait! Christa!" I turn around and see Jacob standing up rubbing his now red cheek. I cross my arms and glare at him. "What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You don't marry someone, let alone ask to marry someone, you just met. It's common sense!"

"Not for your Mother."

"Wait what?" Anna? What does he mean not for Anna?

"You don't know?"

I don't say another word. I drop my bags and sprint to the castle. "ANNA!" I yell. I don't call her mother because I know calling her Anna makes her come faster. "ANNA!" I yell when I enter the castle.

"Christa, whats wrong?" Anna asks when she sees me. I run up to her and hug her. Shes startled at first, but hugs me back.

"Mother, did you marry someone you just met?" I feel Anna tense up. I back up so I can look directly at her. "Did you?"

Anna sighs. "Christa, it's time you learned about Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

 **I was going to end it there, but I feel really bad about not updating for over a month. So heres an extra part!**

No Ones P.O.V.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I'm sorry. She said no."

"What?! How could she say no?! Shes related to Anna, isn't she?!"

"Yes. But don't forget she grew up in a different time with different rules."

"Jacob. One way or another, you have to get her to trust you enough to bring her out here."

"I know. But-"

"With her fire powers, shes a threat to his plans."

"I know. He told me we have to get ride of her. It's a shame though. She's really nice...and pretty."

"Get your head out of the clouds boy! Do your job or who knows what he'll do to you."

"Yes. O-of course. I'll see her in the morning."

 **What did you think? Please review or PM me! Any predictions or theories? Review or PM me!**

 **Also, you can follow me on Tumblr at Time2dancecpj**

 **-CPJ**


End file.
